


My Brain

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Brain Surgery, Evil Android, Gen, Kidnapping, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: Just a short story about Lore being Lore. Just kidnapping someone and studying their brain, is all.





	My Brain

Lore grinned at me evilly. I put a defiant look on my face and hardened my eyes into a glare.  

"What do you want from me, Lore?" I spat his name out like it was a piece of rotten food that tasted bad in my mouth.

"Your brain" Lore said, taking a breath and tilting his head slightly, "I'm going to study your brain. " I was strapped to a biobed, a bright light shining in my eyes. Lore put his head down near my face. 

"And you can stop acting all brave, Ensign Parker." He whispered. I swallowed thickly, my bravado quickly vanishing. I never liked Data's brother. 

I tried to be brave one last time.

"People will find you Lore,"I growled "and then you'll be in trouble." 

Lore pulled back. He shook his head, tsked several times, then chuckled. 

"Oh, Ensign, you're so innocent and gullible, " his voice suddenly got lower,  "What a shame."He looked at me with an evil glint in his yellow eyes that sent shivers up my spine.  Then he turned and left the room, automatic doors hissing closed behind him.


End file.
